


Pregananant

by Koprze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Kids, Gen, Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Non-Sexual, Pre-Relationship, Preganant, Underage Kissing, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koprze/pseuds/Koprze
Summary: Sora and Riku enjoy cookies and chocolate milk when Sora remembers how his mom asked him about a sibling.But how are babies made anyway?





	Pregananant

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally nothing sexual or anything in this one-shot. Just stupid kids being kids.
> 
> Sora is 6 years old. Riku is seven. 
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/EShUeudtaFg

Riku and Sora have been laying under the blankets eating the brunette’s mom homemade cookies.. The six year old Sora loved these moments. While yes, Kairi was ok he loved spending time with his best friend too.

They raced together, trained together, goofed together. Kairi was nice, but she was a girl so she was icky. But she wasn’t from Destiny Islands so not as icky. 

\- Where do you think Kairi is from? - He asked his older friend. 

\- Dunno. - Riku sipped on his hot chocolate milk. - But I bet it must be some cool place! Like filled with hm..

\- Chocolate cookies? - Sora asked taking another warm cookie from the plate in front of them. Mom always asked him to not eat too much, but they were just too good. 

\- No, even cooler! - The other boy looked at him with hunger.. But for adventure this time. Humph.

\- What can be cooler than chocolate cookies? - He pouted looking at his fingers smudged with brown sweetness. He decided that it can’t be wasted.

\- I.. I don’t know.. Like dinosaurs? 

\- Or a dinosaur-shaped chocolate cookies, ohh! - Sora smiled widely just to be lightly punched. - OUch! - The kid with spiky hair started massaging his right arm. - Why did you do this Rikuuuuuu? - He pouted harder and pretended to be upset. Riku only rolled his eyes.

\- It is what you get for only thinking about food! My ma tells me that you shouldn’t eat so much anyway or you will become fat! - The silverette sticked his tongue out. - Beeh.

\- I-I am not fat! - He stood up now showing off lack of fat. - Look how strong I am Riku! - He pretended to flex his muscles. The silverette laughed at him and then his friend joined him. 

\- Anyway. I am sure Kairi’s old island must have been soooo cooool! Like, can you image? - Sora just looked at him. - Like.. Who knows what she could see.. Or how many adventures she made.. 

\- Kairi and adventures? No way! She is too weak and she is… - He stopped himself for needed tension. - ...girly! 

\- Oh c’mon Sora! She may be girly.. But maybe she will let us go there! - Riku looked at his best friend straight in the eyes. - Maybe we could see magicians!

\- Magicians! No way! - Sora love magicians! They could make rabbits appear.. Or food.. Yummy, food. He wanted to eat ice-cream now. But he could get fat.. Oh, it reminded him of something..  
Riku kept on talking about their adventures in the new exciting place. Like they keep on playing. The older one always being the captain of the group and Sora his sidekick. Just for him to argue about this not being fair! 

But it wasn’t that important to him now. He remembered how he heard his mom and dad talk about whether he’d like to have a sibling. He wasn’t sure. He knew from his neighbour that someone needs to get fat in order to stork to deliver the new baby.. At least he thought so. But Sora thinks adult hide something from him. He wasn’t exactly sure what!

\- ...Sora then will become a poop face. - The younger boy blinked at Riku, unsure whether he heard it correctly.

\- Whaaaat?

\- Sora, wash your ears out! - His best friend kicked him lightly. Sora sticked his tongue out. Riku also did so in response. After a few seconds of silence he added. - Soraaaa…. Soraaaaaaaaaaaa.. - Riku came closer to the spiky haired one.

\- Sorry Ri! Thought about something!

\- Wow, you are able to?

\- Ha ha, very funny! - The younger friend pouted the hardest he could. He thought about asking the silverette about babies. He was slightly afraid he was going to be laughed at, but also... He really wanted to know! - Rikuuuu.. Can I ask you somethiiiiiiiiing?

\- Yeeeees, Sorraaaaaaaaa. - Riku smiled wickedly.

\- Do you know how babies are maade? - The smile disappeared in a second. In its place appeared blush.

\- Sora, you are too young to ask that! - The silverette crossed his arms.

\- I am not young! I am six years olds! - He stood up to highlight his point with his very grown-up six year old body.

\- You act like one year old! - Riku also stood up.

\- No, I don’t!

\- You, you do!

\- No, I don’t!

\- Yes, you do!

\- Maybe, you don’t even know! - Riku blushed even more

\- Yes, I do!

\- No, you don’t!

\- Yes, I DO!

\- Tell me then, you dumb head!

\- Fine! - The boy sat down, giving up the fight. - Just come close. - He didn’t even look at him now. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea. Oh, well. It was too late now anyway.

\- Ok, tell me now! - Sora clasped his knees. Excited that he won over his stronger, older friend.

\- Well.. - Riku gulped. - My mom told me.. That if two people love eachother very much.. They go to the bedroom and.. - The boy stopped himself. - And they hug and.. kiss! - He got very dark blush on his face now. Hug and kiss! It was.. weird. But it explained a lot. - After they do so.. One person becomes p.. pregant? Prangent?? And then baby comes out. - It shocked Sora. His parents lied to him! How could they? 

\- Oh, wow. Kiss? … - He wasn’t sure whether he was sure he got it. - Kiss on a cheek? - But mom often kissed his dad on a cheek and he was an only child. 

\- No, no! Not on a cheek! - Riku smiled wickedly now. He came closer and hugged him tightly. - On lips. - He made a smooching noise.

\- Yuck, Riku! Noo… Noooo...

\- Here comes your kiss! - He pressed his lips lightly just to remove himself completely from the other boy’s space.

\- Yuuuuuuuck! - Sora wiped his lips. - You are groosss! - He could hear his best friend’s laughter. And then it hit him. Oh my Gods, wa.. was he pegnat? - Rikuuuu.. 

\- Whaatt.. - Riku’s face was pale. 

\- I don’t want to have a baaaaaby! - Sora was close to crying now. 

\- Soraaa, I-I.. Don’t worry Sora! Two people need to love eachother very much!

\- But I love you veryyyyyyy much Riku, you’re my best friend! - He could feel a tear on his cheek. What will he tell mom? Or dad? 

\- Sora, please don’t cry! You won’t be preganan.. - The rest of the sentence wasn’t heard by clearly upset kid who stormed out to find his mom. Thankfully she was making a dinner.

\- Moooom! - The brunette was starting to panic now. - Mooooooooooom!

\- What is.. - She turned around just to see her precious baby’s red face - now wet with tears and snot. - Oh my God, Sora what did happen! - The woman hugged his tightly.

\- I don’t want to have a baby, I am so sorry mommy! - He cried. Then he heard Riku..

\- Sora, I am sorry! I didn’t mean to.. - He looked at Sora’s mom with eyes full of fear.

\- Ok, what is going on? - She asked Riku. 

\- Moom, he kissed me and now we will have a baby! - He face was full of confusion. How did they come to this.. conclusion.

\- Sora, I am sure you are not p.. pargent! - The other kid almost started crying himself.

\- Wait, wait. - She blinked twice to make sure he understood everything correctly. - Who told you that it can happen.

\- Rikuu… - Mother looked at the standing boy.

\- And mom told me so! - He crossed his arms, looking visibly upset. The woman reached out to Riku and he quickly came to hug her. 

\- Look, boys. - She sighed quietly. - You two can’t have a baby… Only a girl and a boy can do so. 

\- Really? - They asked in unison. She smiled at them, her eyes full of warmth, and nodded. 

\- Also, it takes more than kissing. - Sora looked at her, calmer now, but still with a wet face. She reached a tissue box and gave him. 

\- What does it take mom? - The brunette asked innocently. 

\- I’ll tell you when you’re older.

\- Mom, I’m older! I’m six years old. - The woman laughed.

\- Even older. - The woman ruffled their hair and looked at her pots. - Ok, dinner is almost ready. Could you big boys help me with laying the table? - They nodded and with smiles they fought who did what. She is going to have an amusing talk later on, it was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I never write as kids and it shows. 
> 
> I am my own beta so If there are any mistakes you can write them in the comments. It is not my first language but I think I do quite ok.


End file.
